


Paprikash

by Your_Twisted_Enemy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Twisted_Enemy/pseuds/Your_Twisted_Enemy
Summary: And what do you want?A little fluff after this wonderful scene in Captain America: Civil War.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Paprikash

_And what do you want?_   
_For people to see you, as I do._

The world seemed to shift in the moment. Wanda could not deny it. Not as she sat in her own room, wondering what the hell had just happened. The words didn't have to be spoken; there was just a look, a gleam in Vision's blue eyes that told her everything. It was just a quiet understanding that there was more than just comradery between the pair. The idea of what the "more" could be troubled her _,_ however. Wrapping herself in her blankets, Wanda stared at the grey painting that hung on the wall she shared with the synthezoid being. Part of her willed that he would disregard their previous conversations once more and phase himself into her room through that very painting. She knew that she would have to work through her feelings alone, though. If she even had feelings to be worked through, that is.

_'I wish you were here, Pietro_ ,' the want and need for her twin brother was strong. He knew her mind better than she knew it at times. Perhaps he would be able to distinguish whether or not Wanda was feeling a true attraction, something she had never really felt before, or if it was merely the Mind Stone connecting their two souls. Wanda wanted to believe that the stone was just recognizing her as someone that was effected by its powers. Perhaps, if that were true, then there was little risk of losing Vision as she had lost everyone else in her life. But it also meant that the stone could easily manipulate or control her. It would mean she didn't have free will.

Another part of her, however, hoped that perhaps she wasn't this monster for people to be afraid of; that she was still human and that the Mind Stone no longer had an effect on her. There was hope that she could experience something other than grief or anger. Wanda could have hope. Hope that the heart palpitations and the butterflies in her stomach that made themselves known whenever Vision was around could be real. Wanda could care for Vision, just as he apparently cared for her. The thought of his attempted paprikash easily brought a small smile to her face, even if it turned out that the attempted dish wasn't actually paprikash. It was the attempt to "lift her spirits", as he put it, that made the smile grow. The butterflies returned as she brought the blanket closer to her body and fell onto her back as she looked up to her ceiling. Wanda was afraid, but only in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, just a short little piece of fluff. Like many people, I've fallen in love with these two over the course of the last few weeks. Damn you, Disney.


End file.
